Song of the Sea
by Kazytka
Summary: Its a short semi romantic romantic moment between Lapis and Conor. Two wrongs don't make a right but two halves can't make one whole.


**Dear reader.**

 **This Story does not have a beta reader, but this is not a bout that. It's just a fair warning.**

 **This is a bout the "Song of the sea"**

 **This is a bout a wonderful movie with i beg you to seek out .If you're a fan of animation, with a soft spot for celtic folklore (or if you liked "Ponio") and you like juste sweet and magical stories. Go see this movie! Song of the Sea is a biutiful animated feature that needs to get more recognition, than it got. It needs to be seen and talked about. Frankly as any hand drawn movie, there's just not enough of them. Don't let your like or dislike for my story influence you, this is fanfiction, allow the movie to stand or fall on its own.**

 **If you like this movie please spread the awareness of it further.**

 **Thank you And enjoy the story .**

 **Whit Love;**

 **Kazytka.**

Lapis stood at the top of the light house, the wind scattering her hair and playing with her dress like an over energetic child.

This was her favorite place and this her favorite time, the moment when the sun emerged slowly from the sea.

It's first rays gliding over the eternally moving water, jumping, skipping and dancing, venturing constantly forward to bathe the world in its warmth.

How the deep starfield black of the night give way to the most amazing shades of blue and violet before setting, to the clear sky blue of a good day or steel grey of reiny one.

Earth had its finer moments, even if they didn't have the great crystal towers of homeword. she saddened turning her back to the sun allowing the warmth to ceres her gem.

Homeworld didnt have them either, everything was now a flat diamond like surface devoid of that living vibrations it once had.

She caught the sign of Conor's burly posture coming up the stairs. At first she was very hesitant towards him, his stature and the raw built all of that reminded her of Jasper.

But the mortal man was nothing like the war gem. If anything he was as soft and cuddly just as Cu was hairy and slobbery. Lapise smiled a bit.

"Up so early?"Conor greeted her with a smile and a nod.

"As always" Lapis responded looking back at the sea."I like this time of day"

"Mm so do I, that is why this world never seemed a chore" He answered standing close to the ledge and allowing the view to sing in for a few precious moments.

Both of them enjoy the silence , really they didn't need much more than this to express understanding.

"You've must seen this sunrise a thousand times over, don't you ever get bored of it?"She asked breaking the silence. The man didn't answer for a moment juste smiling.

"Never" He muttered "It's an enchanted moment, i doubt i'd be tired of seeing it even if i had to watch it till time ends"

Lapis sighed, she might just haw to. Looking at Conor she watched the light glide over his face , creasing deep lines carved by life, warming his skin tone and setting those blue eyes a fier.

"I hope i'll find this sense of wonder you and your family haw." She sighed turning her face away and back towards to the sun."It would make my stay here easier"

"There's nothing to find Lass"Lapis felt a warm big hand on her shoulder,she wanted to jerk away instinctively until her brein noticed the difference. These wher not hard hand of a warrior but comforting warm ones,

this felt like the ones that clend her game and ceresed it when she was stile resting inside. Resting after Malachit. She assumed it was Saoirse but this made her realize it wasn't.

A phantom warm sensation overtook her and a bit shyly,she raised her eyes to meet gazed at her warmly with his heart bear in the blue orbs, a lot like steven in some regard. but different. They were the eyes that saw mutch pain and knew what they were speaking of.

"Give yourself to it and the magic will come" He gazed into the distance and pointed slowly stepping behind her "that is where the white shores of the fairy word are, look closely and you'll see it"

Lapis sighed and tisked, this sounded so absurd and jet not insulting. It was childish innocent, and that was it. Deciding to humor the man she gazed at the line where the world ended beyond the sea and fell into the sun.

Conor placed his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes humming. Even do she wasn't touching him with her game Lapis felt the vibration emanating from the man.A warm and ancient tone not unlike the one that cursed thru the waters.

Warm strong and full of life, the sound of a world with a living hart bet, that grew and prospered. Homeworld sounded like that once, so awfully long ago. And that hurt like a knife in her game, the knowledge that even if she went back, home was no longer home.

To her surprise the man began to sing, nothing that made you stand in aw. But there was so much warmth and hart in it, she didn't feel like stopping him.

 ** _There is a place on the east_**

 ** _Mysterious ring, a magical ring of stones_**

 ** _The druids lived here once, they said_**

 ** _Forgotten is the race that no one knows_**

 ** _Circled tomb of a different age_**

 ** _Secret lines carved on ancient stone_**

 ** _Heroic kings laid down to rest_**

 ** _Forgotten is the race that no one knows_**

Listening to him, looking out and allowing herself to just fully feel the world a round her for once not bothering to spare time to the worries that clouded her mind.

And then it came on a streak of light and only for a split second she saw an island of pure white surrounded by a rainbow of colors on the horizon, the wind blew past them and it seemed like a thousand voices sung the last vers white Conor accompanied with the sound of instruments she cud not even imagine.

 ** _Wait for the sun on a winter's day_**

 ** _And a beam of light shines across the floor_**

 ** _Mysterious ring, a magical ring_**

 ** _But forgotten is the race that no one knows_**

She cud only stand in aw of this short moment of froze her to the spot as she processed what was that and why suddenly the world seemed to have a bit more color.

Connor smiled gazing down at the smaller woman. This brought back memories of him and his wife and how she had showed him how to see the magick of the world all those years a go.

It was a blessing he cud share it with someone else. Slowly stepping back he allowed his left hand to glide gently over her exposed back and the gem embedded in it

Lapis shivers but when she turned around, all she saw what the receding back of the would never stop confusing her, she pondered turning back to the sun that has now separated from the sea.

It was dirty, rough and primitive but perhaps, juste perhaps shed learn to like it at some point. After all it had its finer points.


End file.
